After Leafstar
by onyxskiesahead443
Summary: Leafstar is dead, and Sharpclaw has taken her place. SkyClan still faces difficulty, and he will need the help of his deputy, Cherryfall, Leafstar's kits, and two new members of SkyClan.


Leafstar's Death

First leader of the revived SkyClan passes, and SkyClan learns to grieve.

"Are you ready?" Asked a silver tabby she-cat, barely visible in the gloom.

The dark ginger tom with her nodded. "I am, Echosong." He replied quietly. His voice was filled with both grief and excitement. "Lay down on the moss," Echosong instructed, "And touch your nose to the river."

He did as he was told, and Echosong followed behind.

Suddenly they were no longer in a dark cave, but what appeared to be the Sky Rock. "Echosong! Look!" Sharpclaw sound like a kit. Echosong fallowed his gaze and saw Leafstar leading a group of starry-furred cats.

They reached them in no time at all, and Leafstar was the first to step forward.

"Sharpclaw." Leafstar spoke, and her voice was filled with all the wisdom of StarClan, "My time has passed, and it is time for you to fill my paw steps. I led with pride and dignity, but I made many mistakes." She trailed off a moment, and he knew she was thinking of Patchfoot. When he was ill with white cough, she chose to have him fight alongside them against a badger sett that had been made near their own camp. His infection had worsened into green cough that had ultimately killed him.

"But you will make mistakes," she stopped for a moment, and he realized she was looking at Patchfoot, "But most will be forgiven."

She turned back to him and took a step forward, and touched her nose to him. Sharpclaw was in no way prepared for such a fierce bolt of agony. She didn't move as the pain subsided, and he felt one last bolt of pain in his stomach. Then she spoke, "I give you a life for wisdom," She said, "Guide my clan not only for your needs, but what is right."

She turned away and he saw Skywatcher pad up to him.

He never really knew the cat, but he still felt respect for the old cat.

"I give you a life for patience," He said. "If what you seek is truly meant to be, it will happen." The pain Sharpclaw felt in this life was different. It wasn't sharp; it was a dull ache that tugged at his heart. With a jolt of nausea, he realized he was feeling the pain of each cat's life.

Sharpclaw's jaw dropped when he saw the bright flame colored tom that walked up to him proudly.

"F-Firestar!" Sharpclaw exclaimed. _Firestar is dead! _Sharpclaw was shell-shocked. He never thought that brave leader could die.

Firestar nodded. "I came a long way to give you this life, Sharpclaw. I am proud of Leafstar, and I will come to see you very often," He bent down to where Sharpclaw stood. "I give you a life for mentorship. Use it to guide your clan as you would your apprentice." Sharpclaw felt horrible agony, a flash that filled his entire body, and then felt as if something had crushed him. It was then when Sharpclaw felt even sicker. What he was feeling wasn't the pain of the cat's lives; it was the pain of their _deaths._

His mother and brother then visited him, but it was his mother who gave his next life. He felt a growing warmness and peace. _My mother died in her sleep._ He thought. _She felt no pain. _He thought happily.

Next a gray-and-white cat visited him, he called himself Cloudstar. This life terrified him, he felt hunger to bad he could've eaten crow-food that had been left for a moon.

Is that how Cloudstar died? Hunger? What about the rats? What about the rest of the Clan?

Then came the previous medicine cat, and he felt small puncture wounds all over his body, and he almost retched. Then came a starry blue-furred cat, which called herself Bluestar, he felt himself be submerged in water, and felt as if he was about to burst.

Two more ancient SkyClan cats came and he felt the hunger and rat wounds again before all the cats gathered before him and shouted his new name into the stars. "Sharpstar! Sharpstar! Sharpstar!" he felt the warmth of his new lives fill him before he blinked awake next to Echosong once more.

He blinked in the pre-dawn light and saw his clan in vigil near Leafstar's body, and he felt pain wash over him as he remembered the pain in his stomach as he felt her death at the paws of the lump in her belly.

He padded over to the Rock Pile, and jumped up. He saw the cats of SkyClan gather, fear in their eyes. Sharpstar knew what they all were thinking; he was thinking it himself.

_How can we survive without Leafstar?_

"Let all cats old enough to reach the Sky Rock join here beneath the Rock Pile for a Clan meeting!" He called out the familiar words, but it felt strange. HE shouldn't be calling them. Calling the Clan to meetings is Leafstar's job. _Was _Leafstar's job.

The rest of the Clan left the vigil, all except for Billystorm, Leafstar's mate. He looked up from her, and waited.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our Warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of SkyClan is…"

Sharpstar paused. Who had enough skill, and who did he trust enough to have follow his pawsteps and support his every decision?

_Billystorm? _No, a daylight warrior couldn't be leader.

_Petalfur?_ She'd be too soft.

_Bouncefire? _Too young.

Then he looked down to whom he still viewed as kits. _Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt. Sparrowpelt is too nervous. That left him one choice._

"Cherrytail!" Sharpstar called proudly, and looked down at his new deputy' his old apprentice, Cherrytail.

"Cherrytail! Cherrytail!" The clan took up the call of her name, her brother looked as proud as he could be.

"I accept Sharpcl- Sharpstar…. I…don't know what to say? Firestar and Sandstorm never told us what to say…" Cherrytail stammered.

A murmur of amusement rippled through the Clan, and Sharpstar felt a pang of agony. _They don't know Firestar is dead…_

Billystorm cleared his throat, and Sharpstar was reminded that there was still another ceremony to preform.

"Firekit, Sandkit, Spottedkit, and Bluekit step forward." He began the ritual Firestar taught Leafstar, who then taught him.

"Sandkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. I ask StarClan, and your mother, Leafstar, to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Your mentor will be Cherrytail. Cherrytail, I expect you to pass on your optimism and courage to this young apprentice."

Sandpaw bounded up and slammed her nose into Cherrytail's. She seemed unfazed as she whispered, "Leafstar'd be proud."

Sharpclaw blinked down at the kit, and called the next kit forward.

"Spottedkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. I ask StarClan, and your mother, Leafstar, to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Your mentor will be Petalnose. Petalnose, I expect you to pass on your compassion and bravery onto this young apprentice."

Spottedpaw gently tapped her nose to her mentor, and Petalfur gazed lovingly down.

"Bluekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bluepaw. I ask StarClan, and your mother, Leafstar, to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Your mentor will be Bouncefire. Bouncefire, I expect you to pass down your enthusiasm and quick-wit down to this apprentice."

Bouncefire was the one who seemed more excited here.

"And last; Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. I ask StarClan, and your mother, Leafstar, to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Your mentor will be me."

He looked down on the newest apprentices, Leafstar's and Billystorm's kits, all named for the cats that helped restore his Clan.

Firepaw is a ginger tabby with amber eyes, Sandpaw is a tan she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes, Spottedpaw is a leopard-spotted cat with blue eyes, and Bluepaw is a blue dappled tabby with amber eyes.

They may not look like the cats they are named for, but it is the memory that counts.

~~~~~~~  
>"No, Firepaw! Its leap kick then spin! You can't kick an enemy that's <em>infront <em>of you!" Sharpstar was down to his last nerve. Firepaw was an amazing young cat, the best hunter in his litter, but he couldn't fight for mousetails.

"I _don't understand_!" Firepaw yelled, "Why do we need to fight when there are no other clans here!"

"There are still threats to our Clan," Sharpstar bellowed, "Have you forgotten the history of SkyClan? The rats? What about badgers? Foxes? We must learn to fight, it is our way." Sharpstar took a few deep breaths before he spoke again. "What about Leafdapple?" After she joined the ranks of StarClan, she took her warrior name once more. "Do you want to dishonor her by failing to become a warrior?"

"No, Sharpstar," Firepaw dropped his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm just no good at it."

Sharpstar felt his anger cool. "That's okay, Firepaw. Why don't you go hunting?" He suggested; Firepaw loved hunting.

Firepaw brightened a bit. "Sure. I'll bring Billystorm a thrush!"

Firepaw ran off.

Sharpstar worried. _Billystorm is a great warrior. I'm sure Firepaw will shape up to be one too. _Another thought struck him. _I hope Billystorm recovers soon; maybe he can help with his son's training._

Billystorm had taken ill the day Leafstar died. Echosong and Frecklefeather hadn't found anything wrong with him though, they said it was just a broken heart, and there was no herb for such an injury.

Walking back to camp, Sharpstar heard yowls; breaking into a run he followed the sound until he reached an old twoleg nest.

He ran in without thinking and the rank, salty scent of blood and fear assaulted his senses. Looking straight ahead he saw two kits trying desperately to hold onto what looked like a leafless, branchless tree. Just below them a pair of foxes were barking and clawing at the tree.

With a yowl of defiance Sharpstar leaped onto the back of the fox tried to turn its head to bite back; Sharpstar latched his jaws onto its neck and used his hind paws to scratch its back. The fox threw him off, and Sharpstar hit the ground hard, winded. The second fox jumped him and Sharpstar felt himself fall into blackness.

"So soon, Sharpstar?" Leafstar asked, amused.

"No!" Sharpstar wailed, "Those kits need me down there now! Send me back! I need to go back!"

"You're losing a life. It takes time for us to heal a fatal wound." Leafstar explained.

Sharpstar was aghast. He _died? _He looked down to find his mangled body, a large bite wound in his throat. He was about to call a question to Leafstar, but felt himself fall.

Back on Earth, Sharpstar didn't stop to recover; he knew the throat wound was gone. He immediately jumped his killer; shocked the smaller fox yelped and ran off, leaving the other one screaming and trying the throw Sharpstar off.

Sharpstar hung on, and got a brilliant idea. He swung himself to the left and reached his paw to slash the fox's eye.

The fox screamed and reached his head around to bite him, but Sharpstar slid under the fox's neck and latched his claws onto its belly fur, and used his hind claws to cut open its belly.

The fox reared up and Sharpstar fell, and spun around to deflect any attack, but the fox only yelped and ran.

_The kits!_ Sharpstar turned in time to see two young cats, _not kits, _he thought, _more about the age of young warriors,_ climb down and look at him suspiciously.

"Are you two okay?" Sharp star questioned.

"Well, one of them got my sh-" The smaller one, a light blue tabby, started to say, but the larger gray speckled one slapped her tail over the toms mouth.

"What's it matter to you?" The speckled one asked.

"I…I only want to know if you're harmed," Sharpstar explained to the hostile cat, "If you are, the medicine cat back at camp can heal you…" Sharpstar tried to think of something he could say to calm them.

"My name is Sharpstar." He began, "I'm the leader of SkyClan. We live at the-"

"Clans!" The she-cat spat, "We thought they lived in the forest, we went there for help, but they were _gone!_" She hissed, "They left the forest in ruins! They left, and took the forests' richness with them!"

Sharpstar felt his blood turn to ice. "The forest is _gone…_?" Sharpstar was quiet for a minute, "We are not the other Clans, SkyClan stands alone, and we help those who need it."

The smaller tom met his gaze and answered quickly. "My name is Breeze, and my sister is Cinder."

"Breeze!" Cinder hissed angrily.

Breeze ignored her. "We have come a long, long way. Our paws are sore and we are injured, I got a gash in my shoulder from the foxes, and a torn claw. Cinder has a broken leg and a ripped ear, we would be thankful for you assistance."

Cinder didn't look happy, but she followed along, leaning on her brother as her right hind leg was being held above the ground.

Frecklefeather was the first to see them enter the camp. He gasped loudly, and called to Echosong. Echosong came from her den at the base of the cliff slowly. She wasn't so young, but recently walked like a frail elder.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Injured cats are with Sharpstar, and he's bleeding too!" He called. "What?" Echosong asked sharply, turned to see them, and then disappeared back into her den to reappear moments later with multiple herbs.

They raced over to where Sharpstar had lain with them near the Rock Pile, and Echosong halted suddenly, and gave Sharpstar a long look. "You lost a life." She said sullenly. "Just a moon after Leafstar's death."

"How did you know?"

She answered with a simple: "A medicine cat always knows." And continued with her work.

One moon later, Echosong died.

"…And so we can never forget such a gifted medicine cat, brilliant mentor, and good friend."

Sharpstar watched the three elders and Frecklefeather bury her, and left the Burial ground.

When he entered camp, he saw Cinder sitting up on the Sky Rock. It had turned out her leg had not been broken, but dislocated.

He climbed up to join her.

"How's your leg?" He asked casually, but Cinder's answer was not related.

"I want to join you, Breeze does too."

Sharpstar nodded. They had taken in cats before; it was nothing new, what he didn't understand was why he was so excited about it.

"Okay. Any reason why?" He asked, it didn't really matter, but he didn't want another cat that only wanted protection.

"You mourn each other, you protect each other and live with each other," She said, "When Breeze and I lived alone, no cat helped us, we were cased out from many places, and almost died at the paws of those foxes. I want to train as a warrior, train other warriors and live with a purpose."

Sharpstar nodded. "And you're sure?" He asked, "You've only been with us a moon, you might change your mind later."

"No." She answered quickly, "Breeze and I decided last night."

"Then we'll hold the ceremony now."

"Cats of SkyClan, gather beneath the Rock Pile for a Clan Meeting!"

Cats gathered, all looking confused except for Cinder.

"Today, we had a great loss, Echosong will be missed, but she passed on the knowledge of StarClan and healing to Frecklefeather, and though we grieve, Clan life moves on, and today I do the honor of welcoming two cats into our ranks."

"Cinder and Breeze, please step forward."

"Cinder, you were a rogue and chose to live with us as you recovered from your injuries. Now, are you sure that your wish is to become a warrior of SkyClan? To learn our ways and serve the Clan to the best of you ability?"

"Yes, Sharpstar."

"Then until you learn our ways in full, you will be known as Cinderpaw, and you will be mentored by one of our senior warriors, Sparrowpelt."

The two cats retreated to the edge of the group.

"Now you, Breeze."

"Breeze, you were a rogue and chose to live with us as you recovered from your injuries. Now, are you sure that your wish is to become a warrior of SkyClan? To learn our ways and serve the Clan to the best of you ability?"

"It is, Sharpstar."

"Then until you learn our ways in full, you will be known as Breezepaw, and you will be mentored by one of our senior warriors, Billystorm."

They went to the edge of the group, and the call started up.

"Cinderpaw! Sparrowpelt!"

"Breezepaw! Billystorm!"

Sharpstar looked on, proud of his clan, but nervous that he would fail them, how could he surpass Leafdapple? How could he even reach her level?

"Ahem." Cherrytail cleared her throat. "Isn't it time for the apprentices to train some today, Sharpstar?"

Sharpstar felt his fur grow hot.

"Of-of course. Gather them and their mentors, and I guess Cinderpaw and Breezepaw can join in."

END

The next chapters will be in the perspective of the apprentices: Firepaw, Sandpaw, Bluepaw, and Spottedpaw, in that order.

I know Bluestar wasn't in either of the books much, but I needed a fourth cat, and I went "Why not Bluestar?"

And I know the names of the cats are probably wrong, but right now I don't have access to SkyClan's Destiny.


End file.
